The Story of Zoe
This is a not-true story about a young baby meerkat that was born in London Zoo in 2009 but quickly gets tired of life in the zoo two days after the three weeks she first emerges and with help from her mother (She's the dominant female, but she was also tired of zoo like) and her oldest sister (She just wanted to be with mommy) as well as her twin sister, escapes into the outside world. Soon, the meerkats are living in the city of London. But when her sister Holly gets way too excited, she wanders too far from the group and gets captured by some scientists who want to use her in a experiment. Can she be rescued in time or will the sister become mutated? Main characters: Zoe: The young 3-week and 2-day old meerkat who's the star of this story. She's the one who causes almost all of the events of this story as well. Flower: Don't mistake her for the Flower from Meerkat Manor: this is a different one. She's also tired of zoo life so she decides to help her most recently-born daughter escape into the city. Flower is also responsible for being the narrator of the story. Mayflower: The one who helps take care of Flower's pups. She always has bright ideas. Holly: The one who is stolen in this story. It's up to the others to save her. Dill and Dan: The two bad guys who steal Holly just to perform an experiment on her. Can they be stopped in time? Tornado: Alright, alright, I know it's weird. But before you can ask "Why is a tornado a main character? That type of disaster doesn't occur/happen in the UK," I have something to tell you: NOT THAT KIND OF A TORNADO YOU LAZY FUNNEL-HEADS!!! :lol: I'm talking about this kind of a Tornado: Now you may be wondering this: "Why is a steam train a main character?" Well, before I answer that, I'm gonna make some stuff clear about this train: 60163 Tornado is a London and North Eastern Railway Peppercorn A1 pacific steam locomotive. But she's not an original: her construction actually started in 1994 and the locomotive was completed on August 1st 2008. So she's the most modern-type engine today even though she was descended from a class that went extinct during the 1960's. So it actually makes sense that she's in this story because she was steaming at that time. For more information, go here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LNER_Peppercorn_Class_A1_60163_Tornado Or, since Wikipedia doesn't tell the truth all the time, go here: http://www.a1steam.com/ Now to answer the question: the steam train actually plays a really important part in this story: Flower, Mayflower, and Zoe take a ride on it in order to outrun the car that Holly is being carried in. And they get the rare chance to ride in the cab of the locomotive. But other than the need of picking up coal and water, there's a downside to riding a steam train; if water runs out or the injector pipes somehow get blocked, then the fire has to be dropped in order to prevent an explosion. And that event actually does happen: right before they reach York, the engine runs out of water and the fire has to be dropped, much to the disappointment of the two meerkats because now the car gets ahead. It later happens again on the way to Newcastle but this time, the injector pipes somehow get blocked and stop working. When the injectors finally start working again, they head over to the nearest water tower and to everyone's surprise, there were fish inside the tender tank!!! Ok, that's it for now; I can't give out anymore spoilers. But I can tell you one thing: although it's not related to or isn't Thomas the Tank Engine, Tornado does speak in this story. Tornado is portrayed as a girl, like I always do to 4472 Flying Scotsman in my own stuff with talking trains, because when I first watched 4472, that's what she was referred to. Well, why don't you tell me what you think. And then I'll put up the first chapter WHENEVER I WANT TO PUT IT UP!!! P.S. to admins: Three things: 1. Ignore the "Funnel-heads" insult; it's just a joke. 2. The photo must not be deleted because the picture actually has something to do with the story and if you do, then no one will know what Tornado I'm talking about. 3. If it needs to be deleted then ask me first. But give me a reason. Chapter 1: A meerkat is born On the day of May 15, 2009, a 6-year old dominant female meerkat is about to give birth. Her name is Flower, but she's not the same Flower from Meerkat Manor: that Flower is dead. This is a different Flower that was born in captivity. Flower is soon to give birth. Her oldest daughter Mayflower is running around the meerkat enclosure excited. For several hours she runs all over the enclosure shouting "THE KIDS ARE COMING!!!!! THE KIDS ARE COMING!!!!!" several times. After several seconds of Mayflower running all over the enclosure and yelling "THE KIDS ARE COMING!!!" Andrew, the dominant male, had enough. "Alright alright," said Andrew, "let's go down into the burrow and view the births!" So the whole meerkat group did. Mayflower was the last to enter. Once she did, Flower's births started. First, a young, blind, deaf, and hairless male came out. Then a female with the same characteristics. The next to come out was another male. Then another female. And then another male. The sixth to come out was another female. Then the last pup came out. Unfortunately, this pup was stillborn; in other words, it was born dead!!!! So Flower and Mayflower split this one in half and ate it. Afterwards, Flower presented her teats and the pups were given their first drink of mother's milk. Chapter 2: The first day out It had been three weeks since the meerkat pups were born but now they're old enough to go outside. Usually, each pup goes outside one by one. But this time, they all try to go out of the burrow at the same time and get stuck at the entrance!!! "Woop woop woop woop woop woop woop!!!!" said one pup, as she and the others tried to squeeze out. "MOVE IT SHOUTA HEAD!!! said another. Eventually, Zoe, the meerkat that said "Woop woop woop woop woop woop woop!!!!" managed to squeeze out. Soon, the others followed. After that embarrassing moment, they finally met the family for the first time. Chapter 3: Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored!!!! Zoe wasn't really enjoying life in the zoo two days after she emerged, and on that two days after she emerged she quickly got tired of life in the zoo and wanted to explore the world outside the zoo. She tried several ways to get out but was caught everytime by her dad. Chapter 4: The Escape from London Zoo After 10 months, Zoe finally got tired of being stopped by her dad. So she told her mom all about it. "Well guess what Zoe?" said Flower. 'What?" asked Zoe. "I wanna go out of the walls of London Zoo too!" Chapter 5: Really!? "Really!?" asked a shocked Zoe. "Yes," said Flower, "I really do want to go out of the walls! I've always wanted to travel non-stop from London to Edinburgh on 4472 Flying Scotsman!" But what Flower didn't know was that even if she did get out, she wouldn't be able to ride on 4472 Flying Scotsman at this point because believe it or not Flying Scotsman was under an overhaul at her owners the National Railway Museum. In the workshops of the museum she was impatient with her overhaul. "Come on guys, hurry up!" Scot yelled to her fitters, "The children are wanting to see me!" Just then, one fitter accidentally banged Flying Scotsman on the dome with his hammer. "YEE-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" screamed the world's most famous steam locomotive. "Sorry about that" said the fitter. "That's ok," said Flying Scotsman, "you can just continue at your own pace now" Had Flower known about Scot's overhaul, she probably would've reconsidered going out of the walls to travel on the world's most famous steam locomotive. In fact, if she asked for a ticket to ride on Flying Scotsman, she'd get the train that the locomotive was named after instead. But she didn't know about it, so she didn't think twice. Chapter 6: Escape! "I have a plan" said Flower and she whispered it to her daughter. Suddenly, Mayflower appeared from behind a rock. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Flower couldn't believe that someone overheard their conversation. "Are you human?" she asked. Mayflower became furious with this question: how could Flower ask such a thing? In response, she attacked her mother. "What was that for?" asked Flower. "BECAUSE YOU ASKED IF I WAS HUMAN," snapped Mayflower, "EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW THAT I'M A MEERKAT!!!!" "Oh come on!' said Flower, "It was just a joke!!!" "Booooooooo!!!" said the people watching them. One visitor even threw a tomato onto Flower's head. "You're jokes are bad and you should feel bad!!!" said another visitor. The others booed again and then they left, much to the disappointment of the meerkats. After that, Flower apologized to Mayflower. "That's alright Mom," said Mayflower. Flower was glad her daughter accepted it. Then Flower told Mayflower and Holly, Zoe's equally adventurous twin sister who just appeared, her plan. That night, the plan was put into action. But Zoe was too impatient to perform the actual plan so she did what she usually tries to do. But once again, Andrew caught her. "No you don't Zoe!" he said. But then Flower attacked him. "OW!!!! HELP!!!!" cried Andrew, "MY MATE'S ATTACKING ME!!!" "And that's what you get for trying to stop my daughter's escape!!!" Flower responded, "You can only stop her if I tell you to stop her!!!" Andrew was shocked at what Flower said. "But Flower," he began to say. "No buts!" yelled Flower, "Now me, Zoe, Holly, and Mayflower are leaving this zoo for a while!!!" Then Flower cheerfully said "But you can come too Andrew!" Andrew was speechless. But eventually, he agreed to go and all five meerkats escaped from the zoo. They did this by getting out of their enclosure, heading over to the gates that were by the sand, and digging under the gates into the outside world.